The Potions Incident
by Xyverz
Summary: Inspired Plot Bunny. What if Harry decided he'd had enough of Snape's taunting and favoritism? One-Off


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling's creation. 

This story is based on an event in Chapter 3 of Savage Damsel's newest story, Don't Trust The Sky. She has given me her written permission to post this ficlet. :)

**Inspired Plot Bunny:  
The Potions Incident**

----

Today, in potions, they were given ingredients for a potion that they were to create from scratch. There were no instructions on the board, and the students weren't allowed to use books. Snape had decided that if they couldn't create known potions without their crutches, they didn't belong in his class.

Sighing, Harry got to work immediately. The potion was to be created independently. As he chopped, diced, and stirred, Harry kept his focus entirely on his potion, ignoring everything else around him. That turned out to be a bad idea as spider legs were thrown into his cauldron. Fortunately, Harry was just as determined to excel in this class as he was in all the others. He knew how to counteract the ingredient by adding three cat whiskers to neutralize it and bring the potion back on track.

The Lady Fortune was apparently not with him today, because he nearly jumped out of his skin when Snape hissed, "I don't recall giving you permission to use additional cat whiskers, Potter. Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Harry replied promptly through gritted teeth, "I believe that I have just counteracted the spider legs that ended up in my potion, sir."

Snape harrumphed behind him, and retorted, "And pray tell, Mr. Potter, how did the spider legs end up in your cauldron? They aren't one of the required ingredients for this potion, as you should know if you ever bothered to read your homework."

Harry sighed and felt his anger start rising as he gestured to his work table, "Ask the other students, Professor," he said, careful to not single out the Slytherins. He was sure that one of them, probably Malfoy, had been responsible. "I don't have any spider legs here."

Snape snorted, "That's because they're all in the potion, Mr. Potter." Harry flushed as the laughter rang out from the Slytherin students and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Trying to blame another student for our faults now, are we, Mr. Potter? Let's see...I think you'll be serving detention with me at 8:00 tonight, understood?"

Later on that day, he wouldn't be able to tell you what happened, but something within him snapped. Harry stood and glared at his potions professor.

"You know what?" he started. "I don't think so."

Snape was briefly taken aback. No student had ever had the audacity to talk back to him. Harry saw the look of uncertainty that barely passed over his face before regaining his composure.

Just as he was about to respond, Harry continued, "Isn't the object here to learn how to brew these potions? You should be grateful that I _knew_ how to counteract the spider legs. I just saved a potion that was about to be ruined!"

Harry's voice was rising and his heart was beating faster with every breath. He wasn't done yet.

"On top of that, I've been taking this course and putting up with your shite for the last five years. You want to know what I think _Professor?_" He spat out the title as if Snape was unworthy of it. "I think you WANT any students that aren't in your _precious_ house to fail your courses."

Harry started toward the greasy git, one step with each breath. "Well it's time to face it you flaming arse: your house isn't the only one in this school."

Another step.

"Furthermore, I'm quite frankly amazed that I manage to learn ANYTHING in this fucking class."

The profanity released a new anger in Harry. It was as if the dam had burst. His fists clenched at his sides, his eyes were aglow. Snape was starting to backstep as Harry came closer.

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some high and mighty spoiled brat, SNIVELLUS! I put up with your BULLSHIT because I have a desire to improve myself. I corrected that fucking potion because I have the WILL and the KNOWLEDGE to succeed even when you and your miscreants try to stop me."

By this time snape was backed up to his desk. He was trying to keep his emotions hidden, but Harry could see his eyes widen ever so slightly. Snape started to go for his wand, but Harry intercepted him.

Snatching the wand out of the greasy git's grasp Harry continued, "I am NOT my father, you sniveling bastard. I was not the one who belittled you in front of the rest of the school. My father was an arrogant prick, but YOU! YOU are a GODDAMNED WHINY BASTARD. You try do your damnedest to intimidate the CHILDREN so you can feel better about yourself."

Harry leaned in close to Snape and whispered into his ear, his cheek rubbing against Snape's, "If it weren't for the fact that your life would be forfeit, I would seriously consider letting your precious Death Eaters-in-training whose side you're _really_ on. But," he paused, pulling back and looking deep into Severus' eyes, "unlike you, I have integrity and respect for others who put their lives on the line."

Snape was beside himself at this point. He'd managed to lose his wand and his least favorite student was making a mockery of him. He brought his hands up and shoved Harry as hard as he could.

Unfortunately for him, Harry grabbed his wrists.

Harry was flung backward and pulled snape with him.

In mid-fall, Harry used his quidditch reflexes to spin the two around to land on top of Snape.

In any other case, it would have appeared that Harry had tried to keep his balance and in the process, took Snape down with him.

This wasn't any other case.

Harry siezed the moment to add insult to injury. He was already in close proximity to the professor. He deftly pressed his lips to Snape's and kissed.

The Potions Master, confused by circumstances, kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him and moaned.

Hearing this, Harry pulled back and scrambled up, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Professor, isn't it both illegal and immoral for a teacher to strike a student? Even more so isn't it a punishable offense to force sexual contact with a minor?"

Snape got to his feet, glaring at Harry. Harry smirked back.

"Get out," he growled to the whole class, his gaze never leaving Harry, "All of you."

With a smile on his face, Harry packed his bags and whistled a merry tune as he left the classroom.


End file.
